Who Is Sonny Munroe?
by lovemelovemesaythatyouloveme
Summary: She wasn't always the Sonny Munroe we all know and love. She had a broken past, and in the efforts to break free from who she was, she created a new person. Smiling, sunny Sonny. But will her past catch up with her? Will she break? R&R. Channy. TRAILER.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** If I owned _Sonny With A Chance_, there would be a lot less funny and a lot more d r a m a

_**Who Is Sonny Munroe?**_

Trailer

**_Sonny Munroe_ had everything.**

**Friends...  
**

_shows Sonny laughing with her cast mates_

"Nico! Give me some cheese, will ya?"

"This is my cheese! Back off!"

"Haha guys, share!"

"Alright Sonny..."

**A great job...**

_shows Sonny smiling and waving to her So Random! fans_

"Son-ny! Son-ny!"

"Thank you! I love you guys!"

"Sonny! We love you"

**But it wasn't always like that.**

_cuts to scene in Middleton_

"Damn bitch, give me your money Monroe!"

"St-stop!"

"Get her!"

"A-Aah!"

**Do you know who she was before?**

_flashes to a scene with Sonny sitting on the floor of her bathroom with a razor  
_

"Allison? Allison, open up!"

"Go. Away."

**Do you know what her family life was like?**

_screen switches to Sonny's father hitting her  
_

"Daddy! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up Allison!"

"Ow!"

**Do _you_ know what happened?**

_screen fades to black, silence_

.

"ALLISON!"

_cuts to scene with Sonny laying on the ground, wrists bleeding_

"Oh God oh God oh God!"

**Who is Sonny Munroe?**

_shows Connie Munroe handing Sonny documents_

"What is this?"

"It's the new you."

"'Sonny Munroe'?"

"Baby, you need a clean break."

"But I'm not 'Sonny Munroe', I'm Allison Monroe!"

"It's for the best."

**It was the perfect plan.**

_shows Sonny entering the So Random! set for the first time_

"Sonny, remember what we talked about."

"Smile, be happy, good impressions."

"Right, you can do this, sweetie."

"My name is Allison."

"Sonny."

"...Sonny"

"Good."

**Things were going smoothly.**

_screen changes to Sonny meeting the cast_

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe!"

"The funny girl from the internet!"

"That's me!"

**But can a broken girl fake a smile forever?**

_shows Chad and Sonny talking_

"Hey Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you always smiling?"

"Wh...I..."

**Will her past catch up with her?**

_shows Marshall talking to Connie  
_

"There's been a leak...the paparazzi have found some, to say the least, _disturbing _information about Sonny."

"Oh no..."

"Ms. Munroe, Sonny's real name is Allison Monroe, is it not?"

**The pressure will get to her...**

_screen changes to Sonny sitting in her bathroom with a razor  
_

"I'm sorry I can't smile anymore. I'm sorry I'm a failure. I'm so sorry."

**Will the girl with the cracked smile finally break?**

_shows Sonny slumped against a wall  
_

"This isn't who I am. I'm not Sonny."

"Then who are you?

"I'm...I don't even know any more."

**How will it all end?**

_screen changes to Chad knocking rapidly on Sonny's door_

"Sonny, Sonny, open up! Sonny? Sonny!"

**Who _is _Sonny Munroe?**

**Coming Soon.

* * *

**Feedback?


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: **I own my love for _Sonny With A Chance._ But the show? Yeah, right. Sure.

**a/n: this is **Present, **and this is** _Past_.

Who Is Sonny Munroe?

1

He left the Studios earlier than usual, his 'Falls forgotten. They hadn't been on his mind since the _news_ had been released about her. There had been a flurry of activity around Condors; scandal _scandal_ scandal. People pitied and distanced themselves from her. She was the center of the media - she couldn't step foot out in public for fear of being trampled by the paparazzi. Every day a little more information was leaked and published about her past. Every day she seemed to smile a little less.

_It can't be true, can it? You're not really the person I thought you were, were you?_

He didn't know how he felt about it, but he was hoping for some insight into the situation by going to this meeting. It had been arranged secretly in hopes that what would be revealed in the meeting would stay on the down-low. They didn't need to ruin her life anymore, did they? He sighed.

He just wanted to know the truth.

Pulling into the parking lot, he got out and walked into the Starbucks. He was meeting her there and then they'd discuss what was going on. He ducked his head as he entered the cafe, quietly ordering his coffee and making his way to the back. Sipping on his hot drink, he closed his eyes. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. She wasn't supposed to be like this. She was happy, for God's sake. She was Sonny. Sunny.

"Mr. Cooper?"

Chad looked up and offered a polite smile. "Ms. Munroe," he greeted, extending his hand.

The tired woman smiled. "Please, call me Connie."

-

_She raced down the hallway, faster, __faster. She had minutes left. No, seconds. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she burned through the carpeted floors. The seconds were ticking away and she was running out of time. She could feel her make-up start to smear with the shimmer of sweat that had sprung to her brow._

_Are you ready to get So Random?_

_No no no._

_With one final burst, she squeezed through the closing doors and slammed into her cast mates._

_"Sonny! Where have you been?" demanded Nico and Grady in unison._

_"Sorry, sorry! I had to finish up some work for Ms. Bitterman," she replied, laughing a little._

_Tawni sniffed dismissively. "That woman assigns way too much work, if you ask me."_

_"Heh, good thing no one asked you," piped up Zora, smirking._

_A short, bald man approached the group. "Okay kids, you're on in five! Places!" And with those words the So Random! cast scattered and made their way behind the blue curtain._

_Smiling to the rest of her cast, Sonny wished her friends good luck. She grinned and gave them a thumbs-up. "You guys are going to be awesome!" she whispered. They nodded back and returned the smiles. And with that, the curtain slowly revealed the funny actors and actresses, followed by a roar of applause._

_The show had begun._

_-_

_"Good job tonight Sonny!"_

_"Haha thanks guys!"_

_Sonny Munroe sat down at her vanity, adjusting a picture she had taken awhile ago with her and her friends. She was smiling giddily while being sandwiched between Nico and Grady in the picture._

_Looking at the photograph again, she frowned._

_Smiling, bright, happy. That was Sonny Munroe._

_But that wasn't her._

-

"Thank you for meeting with me Connie."

"No, thank _you_ Chad. There are things...that need to be set straight. Or at least someone else deserves to know exactly what's going on."

Chad nodded, frowning. "Connie, what's happening to her?"

The tired woman took a sip of her drink and set it down. The bags under her eyes told of many sleepless nights and long days. The worry lines that were etched on her brow were prominent, and there was an aura of utter despair that seemed to surround her.

"Connie?"

Looking up, she smiled apologetically. "Right, sorry. I'm not sure how to start, to be honest. But let's see. Okay... Your Sonny and my Sonny are different, if you can understand. Your Sonny is bright and happy, and she has smiles for everyone. But my Sonny isn't like that. She...my Sonny has had a rough past. And you could say she's been told to smile and to laugh and I think that's partly the reason why she's...relapsing."

Chad looked down. He wanted to deny all of this. She _is_ happy. She _is _bright. "I don't get it. Relapsing?"

"I'm skipping ahead. We'll come back to that."

"Okay..."

"Sorry, let me just start from the beginning."

* * *

Feedback?


End file.
